blox_war_iiifandomcom-20200214-history
Bain's Prison Escape
Bain's Prison Escape is the First comic that is published by Yingjie100. Synopsis Bain is captured and sent to a random prison! Will he get out of here alive? Plot The first page is when Bain is sleeping in his cell. A FBI Personnel then appeared in the scene and tells him why is he here. Bain complains that he is too young for a prison. When Bain orders lunch, he spotted a chef inmate climbing out of an air filter. Another inmate spotted him and thinks about beating the "kid" up. During yard time, Bain decides to make a phone call to Alip to rescue him. After the call, three inmates spotted him and intend to beat him up. At the end of the fight, Bain is the winner, beating up 2 unconscious and 1 ran away. At evening, it is dinner time. The FBI Personnel escorts all the inmates to the cafeteria. He asked Bain where is the 2 other inmates and he replied that they slept. The FBI heard that Bain is getting a job as a cook for the inmates. The guard asked the new cadet to supervise his cooking and make sure he does not do anything funny. Bain slowly finds out that the new cadet is dumb as hell so he came up with an idea. He asked the two guards that are guarding the outside to go to the yard and help the unconscious inmates. After they are gone, Bain asked the new cadet to get him the "ingredients" for his "ammu soup". It included A M4A1 Carbine, 3 M249 Mags, A Keycard, A swat armour and 4 M4A1 Mags. He then wears the swat armour and then the guard questioned him that he thought it is against the rules for inmates to wear something like that. Bain replied that it is a safety rule for inmates in the kitchen. Minutes pass by, Bain is putting the gunpowder of the M249 bullets into the bowl. He then told the new cadet that there is a unicorn behind him. The new cadet fell for it, then Bain knocked him unconscious. He then climbed up to the air filter so he could escape. Meanwhile, the prison announcer warned everyone in the prison that there is a terrorist attack outside the prison. Outside the prison, the "Terrorists" are revealed to be the Second Operation Force. Bain climbed out onto the roof and ran to the prison gate. Seal then spotted Bain on the roof and then ordered the drivers to prepare to leave the prison grounds. Bain then jumped down the roof and ran to the gate controller. He demanded the door to be open but the Guard refused. He shot down the door making it crash onto the guard unconscious. Bain grabbed the keycard and ran out of the prison. He then asked Seal to hold on until he is coming. Unexpectedly, a guard shot Bain at his back making him fall down the road to the escape car. A SOF Personnel then shot the guard dead and Seal escorted Bain to the van. The guards struggle to get the gate open because only the gate controller can open the gate and he is dead. They decided to break down the gate using the police cars. 3 police car chased Bain and his soldiers, the police cars are getting close to the car so Seal decides to order the turret controller to shoot the police cars. Two cars were shot dead and one survived. The surviving car believed that they could catch Bain and receive a fortune reward and a promotion. They were distracted so they accidentally crashed into a tree. The group arrived at a MH-60 Helicopter with Alip and the pilots. They met and jumped in to escape. Moments later, they discovered a police helicopter following them and not letting them to get away. A pilot said that the group does not have the power to take down the police helicopter. Suddenly, Bain decides to call a AH-64 Apache to take down the police helicopter. The police helicopter crashed into the ground and the group won! Then a massive explosion at the prison kitchen. Alip asked Bain what happened there, Bain replied that it is the "ammu soup" he made and that if someone ate it, their stomach explodes. Seal said that he can smell from here. Characters Main Characters * Bain * FBI Personnel * Guards * Seal * Inmates Supporting Characters * Alip * The Cooks * SOF Personnel Minor Characters * The Fat Inmate * US Military Personnel * SWAT Personnel Category:Comic